A number of different methods and apparatus are known in the prior art for the collecting of animal feces. For example, it is known merely to shovel the feces out of the way using, for example, a conventional shovel. That prior art technique suffers a number of disadvantages. First, the prior art technique is not particularly hygienic. Second, as people and their pets live in more densely populated neighborhoods, such as in condominium complexes, the prior art technique for collecting and disposing of animal feces becomes less and less convenient.